Dilema Besar
by Quan and Juan
Summary: "Harusnya kau membawaku pergi juga, Sasuke." Lirih Naruto pelan. RnR. Anak baru nih.


**# Dilema Besar #**

**Disclaimer:** **Chara Naruto dkk** miliknya **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dilema Besar** miliknya **Peterpan**

Pair: Sasuke Uchiha – Naruto Uzumaki

Genre: Hurt

Warning: Typo, gaje, OOC**, Bold** (lyrics lagu) and ShoAi (maybe),

**Don't like, don't read**

_## -'Twins Hentai'- Present ##_

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah tengah berdiri di atap Hokage Office. Dengan mata birunya, pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini tengah menatap lurus pada patung-patung Hokage. Sesekali memejamkan mata ketika hembusan angin menyentuh wajahnya yang memiliki tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Sudah satu jam dia berdiri menghadap patung-patung Hokage. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"_Aku akan menjadi seorang H__okage. Itulah jalan ninjaku!"_

Naruto menghela nafas ketika ingat kata-katanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apakah benar dia masih ingin menjadi seorang Hokage? Ah tidak, saat ini, dia ingin rival-nya kembali. Membawa rival-nya pulang. Ya, rival sekaligus orang yang dia sukai selama ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

**Mulai terasa lelah, aku bertahan**

**Terlalu lama, kau terdiam**

**Terlalu lama kau meredam, cinta..**

"Sasuke bodoh!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Naruto benar-benar kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri, yang tidak terus terang pada Sasuke tentang perasaannya. Dan kesal kenapa si genius Uchiha hanya diam saja, dan pura-pura tidak tahu tentang perasaannya.

Naruto, dengan satu tarikan nafas, dia melompat dari atap Hokage Office ke atap salah satu rumah warga Konoha.

**Berapa besar, yang ku dapatkan**

**Tak selamanya ku mengalah**

**Tak selamanya ku diam**

Setelah mendarat dengan mulus di salah satu atap rumah warga Konoha. Pemuda berkulit tan ini langsung membaringkan tubuhnya, tanpa peduli dengan matahari yang bersinar terik di langit sana.

Mata birunya menatap langit yang senada dengan warna matanya. Wajah pemuda yang dirindukannya pun terlukis di langit biru tersebut tanpa permisi.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Tidak akan." Ucap Naruto menatap tajam pada pemuda stoic yang terlukis di langit. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengepal, "aku tidak diam,Teme! Kau dengar itu? Aku tidak akan diam!" Lanjutnya penuh semangat.

Mendadak mata birunya meredup, kabut menghalangi indahnya langit di mata biru itu. Tangan kanannya kembali turun dengan perlahan.

**Bawa ku pergi, dari ini**

**Di tempat kau berpaling**

**Dan bila ku pergi, dari ini**

**Akan kah kau kembali..**

"Harusnya kau membawaku pergi juga, Sasuke." Lirihnya pelan. "Kau harusnya membawaku ke tempat yang membuatmu berpaling dari Konoha.. Berpaling dari...ku" Lanjutnya dengan suara semakin pelan. "Dasar Brengsek! Kenapa kau pergi seorang diri?" Entah kenapa dada Naruto terasa sesak. Emosi mulai menguasainya. Butiran bening pun mulai terlihat di mata cantiknya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang pergi?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurannya. Kini dia duduk. Menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluk kedua lututnya erat. "Kalau aku yang pergi, apa kau akan kembali ke Konoha dan mencariku, Sasuke?" Air bening pun mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

**Harus berapa lama, terus berjalan**

**Dalam hati tak teryakinkan**

**Segalanya kan berubah**

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air mata pun semakin banyak keluar dari mata birunya itu. "Kenapa? Kenapa, Sasuke?" Ucapnya dengan terisak. "Harus berapa lama kau berada di dunia gelapmu? Dalam dendammu?" Tanya Naruto yang tak mungkin terdengar oleh orang yang dimaksud.

Naruto merindukan panggilan 'Dobe' untuknya. Walau dia tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Naruto merindukan seringaian menyebalkan milik Uchiha bungsu itu. Dan Naruto merindukan sosok Sasuke, rival-nya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas dan langsung berdiri. Kedua tangannya mengepal disisi tubuhnya. Air mata sengaja tidak dihapusnya. Air mata itu masih membasahi pipinya.

**Ku dapat menerima..**

**Tapi tak mengerti..**

"Aku dapat menerima perasaan aneh ini terhadapmu. Tapi aku tidak menerima jika kau belum kembali ke sisiku. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau pergi tanpa menyadari perasaanku, brengsek" Ucap naruto dengan napas yang memburu karena emosi telah menguasai hatinya. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan meneriakan perasaanya, tidak peduli warga Konoha akan mendengar teriakannya itu. "AKU AKAN MEMBAWAMU PULANG! CAMKAM ITU, TEMEEE!"

**##****#######**

"Hatciiih" Seorang pemuda mendadak bersin ketika dia sedang beristirahat dari latihan rutinnya dengan sang guru. "Aneh." Keluhnya pelan.

"Apa kau sakit, Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda lain yang berkaca mata, pada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Sasuke dengan nada yang menusuk seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau murid Orochimaru Sama yang satu ini baik-baik saja." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Kabuto ini seraya pergi.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil memandang langit biru yang senada dengan mata seseorang, seseorang yang sudah lama dia rindukan.

'Ck, Dobe'

**## End ##**

Otouto: Fict pertama kami di FFn

Aniki: Ya, gomen kalau tidak sebagus yang reader harapkan

Otouto: Kasihan Naruto

Aniki: Loe yang bikin ceritanya, gue'kan cuma ngedit.

Otouto: Hn

Aniki: Ck, dasar. Oke, **review** ya. Kami tunggu.

Otouto: Flame juga tak apa

Aniki: Thanks yang sudah mau baca, kalau bisa **review**. Flame juga tak apa.

Otouto: Hn

**Review?**


End file.
